starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
SnowBird
WIP Daughter of one of the goddess of the North and a human Alister Morgan a human male from Austin Texas. She is the sister of Casey Morgan and head of a new Fashion Design Company in New Orlias by day and by night she Demi-Goddess of the North Snowbird in New Orlias searching for the man who killed her father. History While working on an Oil Rig in Brish Columbia Canda he met and married Lyra an Inuit girl and brought her back to Texas to be mother to daughter Casey who's mother died of an overdose a when the girl was 6 months old. Al and Lyra were happy together for a year and a half however shortly after Daktoa's birth she vanished leaving 3 year old Casey and Al to care for her all alone. On Daktoa's 18th birthday while she was at UTA a(University Texas Austin) Lyra appeared before Dekota in the girls dorm room and told her the truth. . . . 'Powers' Arctic Animal Shape-shifting: Snowbird is a shapeshifter able to take the form of any animals native to Northern America Snowbird is able to change into a white-skinned or white-furred version of any creature native to the arctic. She can also transform into a female human being; her true face is not human. When she transforms into an animal smaller in mass and volume than a human being, she becomes a human-sized version of that animal. If she transforms into an animal larger in mass and volume than a human being, she gains mass from an unidentified mystical source. Snowbird gains the special attributes of the animal she takes the form of, such as the enhanced vision of an owl. Snowbird's personality is overlaid with the traits and behavior of the animal she has taken the form of. Over time, the animal's passions risk overwhelming her own self control. If Snowbird stays in one form for an extended period of time, she risks having the animal's psyche permanently overprinted on her personality. Creatures she has transformed into include a swarm of mosquitoes, a sperm whale, a polar bear, a giant arctic owl, Tanaraq (the true form of Sasquatch), a Wendigo, etc. She even transformed into a wolverine and beat Wendigo by ripping him to shreds. Flight: Snowbird is able to fly in her base form without having to change her form. Healing: Snowbird can create a healing aura around herself to enable her to recover from injuries. AIM determined that her body has a form of cellular rejuvenation. Superhuman Strength: In her base form she has superhuman strength, able to lift approximately one ton. However, when she transforms into an animal she can take the strength and abilities of whatever she transforms into. So she can take all the strength of Wendigo, or even the Great Beast Tanaraq, varying her strength. Post-Cognition: Snowbird possesses the ability to see into the recent past. Through her mind's eye, time literally rewinds itself, and she can perceive events that have transpired within the past six hours in her current location. She can replay events in an area, but only she is capable of seeing them. Compel Others: Snowbird possesses the mental ability to compel others to aid her in her struggle against the Great Beasts. Mystical Sense & Resistance: Being a mystical creature herself, Snowbird can pick up and sense various mystical activities from various places. She could detect the presence of magical energies or the breaching of a magical field. She can also can resist teleportation Source Powers taken off powers frommavel comic snowbird